


It's not a fairytale

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Interesting, No killing game, typical touko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Toko stalks togami and something interesting follows





	It's not a fairytale

Toko silently watched as the boy with golden hair and piercing blue eyes walked down the hall. He was beautiful and it made something inside her swell and stir in so many ways, he would be her next victim

She was sure of it, he would be the perfect victim 

It had been weeks since that day and she still hadn't found the perfect moment to let loose, what she wanted on him. In truth she wasn't sure yet just what that was

In her time of waiting she had learnt so much about him, each thing making him more and more different to her other victims

Currently she found herself drooling as she watched him from behind a shelf of books. She was in the library like she so often was, as that's where byakuya togami super high school level affluent prodigy/heir spent most of his time 

She found herself spacing out once more only to blink and fall back on her butt when she was face to face with togami himself. He smirked as if he knew something "if your going to continue drooling over me like the disgusting creature you are take a shower, I can smell you from over there" with those words and a degrading look he took the book in his hands and left 

Instead of changing and unleashing everything like she would on any other victim, she found herself growing hotter and blushing

"He talked to me" she whispers knees squirming together in pure excitement, remembering what he had said she jumped to her feet and rushed back to her dorm to bathe 

Since that day she hadn't had another confrontation with togami but she had been having a shower everyday she spent stalking him, which happened to be everyday. She didn't understand she had never been this obsessed with a victim before and as she looked in the steamy mirror she wondered what she would do if let out, if she would truly be able to kill this one aswell 

She sighed softly she wouldn't know, the only way to know was to black out, give over control and find out when she woke up but she didn't want to do that just yet

After she dressed she sat before her new laptop, a present from hopes peak to the writer and she begun to type up her newest story. It had been brewing in her mind ever since first laying eyes on togami and for the first time in weeks she didn't seek him out but instead spent the entire day fingers hitting keys, working on her newest book

It was already dark outside when she heard a knock on her door, it sounded impatient for a first knock making her wonder who it could be. Annoyed she left her laptop mid-sentence to open the door, her scowl faded immediately when she saw who was standing impatiently behind the door foot tapping "tttogami" she stuttered turning pink

"About time" he barged past her into her room and she thought she would be the one to die. Togami was in her room, he was in her room... She shut the door and found him sitting with a small scowl on the edge of her bed

"Wwwwhat... Are you doing here" she finally found her voice through her fantasies "tea" he commands and she stammers rushing to make him some tea

When she finally gave it to him he set it aside without a second glance "your probably wondering why I'm here" he says to which she eagerly nods "it's simple, I know who you are". She was shocked in more then one way he knew who she was, her mind racing did he mean her no he wouldn't know such a secret 

"Why don't you let her out" she was so shocked by the realisation he meant her that she sneezed. "Hello sweet cheeks" Syo announced loudly scissors in hand and arms outstretched as her long hair waves about on invisible wind

"Your a smart one" she mumbles blade at his throat and he chuckled despite his discomfortable look. "So how'd you figure it out" she inquires curiously "it wasn't to hard" he admits smugly head high as if he's unafraid, like she couldn't just cut his head clean off

She pulls back and he smiles "I'm done with you for now" Syo looked confused until the tea was lifted under her nose and she sneezed again returning to normal 

Now she was panicking, what was he going to do with this information. He stood saying nothing but smirking "I expect to see you tomorrow, from a distance" she was surprised wondering if hopes peaks rule had stopped her from killing him, but she smiled nodding. "And keep bathing" with that small comment he left

Their weeks returned to normal except Toko would now visit in his room and togami begrudgingly allowed a clean Toko to cling to his arm at the moments they were most alone. She snuggled close sighing happily, it wasn't his love but it was a start


End file.
